


Joker Fucking Died Again

by Aeshaettr



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshaettr/pseuds/Aeshaettr
Summary: Joker Memes and Chat Thieves.Oh boy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Arsene/Sakamoto Ryuji, Everyone/Everyone, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 267





	1. Several Questions

**Ren Amamiya has created the A Server!  
  
** **Ren Amamiya has named the Server: Sexy Crime Boys.  
  
** **Ren Amamiya has added Ryuji Sakamoto to Sexy Crime Boys**

**Ren Amamiya has changed his name to: Attic Boy**

**Attic Boy** : Kamoshida~  
IS~  
GONNA GET MY~~~  
BOOT UP HIS FUCKING AAAAAASSS~~  
  


**Ryuji Sakamoto has changed his name to: r u 4 real?  
**

**r u 4 real:** bro don't do that  
it'll get all messy and no one wants that

**Attic Boy:** EW

**r u 4 real:** stinky shoe  
  
 **Attic Boy:** by the power of god and anime i demand you shut.  
  
 **r u 4 real:** no but seriously. Thanks for today.  
Tell your inner demon I said thanks  
  
 **Attic Boy:** Arsene says 'Tis not a worry'

**r u 4 real:** why is your inner demon called Arsene  
why is kamoshita a king  
i have SEVERAL QUESTIONS

**Attic Boy:** severalquestions.gif

**r u 4 real:** WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?  
  
 **Attic Boy:** i dunno i just searched gifs man.  
ALSO I DUNNO WHY MY INNER DEMON IS CALLED ARSENE  
  
 **r u 4 real:** ASK HIM??  
  
 **Attic Boy:** tried that, he just laughed mysteriously and then went silent.

**r u 4 real: <\---** hey read my name

**Attic Boy:** lmao yeah I know.  
anyway i'm getting tired

**r u 4 real:** ah shit okay go to bed man.  
wanna go back in tomorrow?

**Attic Boy:** Sure but if I'm late again I'm pretty sure Sojiro-san and Kawakami-sensei will both drop-kick me.

**r u 4 real:** okay, afterwards!  
night, bro

**Attic Boy:** hopefully there's no sadistic lolis in my dreams this time.

**r u 4 real: BRO WHAT.**

* * *

_**NIGHT** _

**Attic Boy:** goddamnit the jail lolis were back i hate this


	2. Bonjour, asshat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is with our protagonist a little earlier than usual!  
> And Ryuji is hyped.

**Attic Trash:** fuck kamoshida  
  
 **r u 4 real:** fuck kamoshida  
  
 **r u 4 real:** FUCK KAMOSHIDA!  
  
 **Attic Trash:** F U C K K A M O S H I D A.  
  
 **Attic Trash:** Oh, morgana says Fuck Kamoshida too  
  
 **r u 4 real:** oh yeah i forgot Morgana was with you.  
  
 **Attic Trash:** ryuji

 **r u 4 real:** yeah?

 **Attic Trash:** you shoved him into my bag.

 **r u 4 real:** not like i had a choice!! 

**Attic Trash:** fair, fair.  
oh yeah how's YOUR inner demon doing?

 **r u 4 real:** dude  
I have a skeleton pirate inside my head  
today ROCKS.

 **Attic Trash:** ayyyy.  
lets check out those volleyplayer balls later.  
Volleyball Players.

 **r u 4 real:** VOLLEYPLAYER BALLS

 **Attic Trash: NO.  
** I am going to bed GOODNIGHT.


End file.
